Fangs And Pawprints
by ElectroCouture
Summary: Bella Swann lives a normal life with her mother, father and elder half brother Jacob. In her final year at Forks High, god like souls enter her life. Normality will end, and everything she ever believed will be re-written.
1. First Day Back

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction (ElectroCouture is an account shared with a friend), and I had a really nice idea, but I'm not sure if it's portrayed well with my writing. I hope all you guys enjoy, and please review, negative and positive is really appreciated. (:**

It was considerably the best day of the summer so far. The final one. The day I would spend lying in the back garden, the sun caressing my pale skin in the small hopes of producing a tan, but there was no such luck. It didn't bother me, a tan in Forks was near impossible. But the beauty of the place compensated for that. I loved the greenery, the way fog set the trees in winter, and the picturesque snow scenes. It was a quiet town, which didn't bother me at all.

I was finishing The Devil Wears Prada, a novel which I felt my duty to read after watching the film on a small portable TV at a compulsory summer camp out with the 'girls'. As I read the lyrics of The Enemy played their lyrics processing through my mind. They were so easy to listen too. I loved simplicity. As I was reading the final chapter Jake burst in with Embry. Time to dismiss the peace.

"Hey Sis!" He shouted to me, as if I was half a mile away.

I sighed. "Hey Jake, Hi Embry. There's food in the fridge. Why are you back from the reservation so early- I thought you and Billy were fixing the rabbit?"

"Harry offered to take him fishing- properly to get away from Leah..." He replied, and then the pair walked off into the kitchen, to raid the fridge, cupboards and anything else edible.

Billy was Jacob's dad. Me and Jake were half brother and sister, not that it affected anything, we bickered, teased and enjoyed each other's company like any other 'full' siblings. Billy and my mother split before Jacob were born, they weren't in love anymore, but they still were friends. Mum found love in my father, Charlie when Jacob was two, and when Jake was three, I was born.

Charlie treated Jake as his own son, and Billy always welcomed me. My life was wonderful, and always left me smiling whenever I thought about it.

I got back to my book, and after I finished it, and fell asleep under the suns warmth, and thought about the start of school tomorrow. My final school year.


	2. First Encounter

The alarm rang at 7:30. I started the morning routine, which would occur every school day until next summer. It goes something like;

Glare at the alarm clock, drag myself away from the warmth, get into the shower (I was lucky enough to have a en suite), relax in the warm shower (I have a thing about warmth), get out, work out what would be suitable for a learning environment, after five minutes decide that I'm sure the head teacher wouldn't mind my jeans and white shirt, dug out my purple Converses, get my school bag, stick a Pop Tart in the microwave, grab the Pop Tart, shout 'goodbye' and get into my car.

My car was in the front drive, in front of Charlie's Mazda. I loved it. It as imperfect, was going to fail its next MOT, and the red paint that once was bright now was rust. But it was my which that I had bought. Okay, it's fair to say Jake fixed it up a little, made it okay to drive for a year or so. But it was mine.

The drive to school took 10 minutes, and it that time I would have sang to Oasis' Wonderwall at least once. I passed all of Forks scenery, captured it's purity from so many angles. The freshness of the town was a perfect natural boost, which alerted every sense. I felt relaxed as I drove up the school drive and parked in the middle of the student car park. I saw got out, locked the car and walked over to a small blue Renault Clio- my closest friend Angela Webbers car.

"Heya Angela- how was France?" I asked. We had spent the last two weeks apart as she had been in France, and I wanted to know if she had had a peaceful time as me.

"It was wonderful, the culture is so amazing. There were lots of cutes guys, that factor sure as hell helped improve my French!" She giggled at her statement. "How was time without me?"

"Quiet- then Jacob walked in", I laughed. We walked off to the school doors, ready to work out our timetables.

* * ********************************************************************

It was the third lesson of the day. Lesson one, (English) had breezed past, I was an excellent student and I understood everything so well. Maths- pffft, like I was listening anyway. By third lesson, biology, which I was pretty good at, I was wishing it was still summer. The teacher had put the seating plan on the projector and I noticed I was right at the back with a guy named Edward Cullen. I'd never heard of him before. Must be new, I thought. I sat down, dragged out all my books and pencils case and looked up to find a beautiful creature entering the room. He had bronze hair which was so textured and looked like it'd been styled by a professional. He was tall, and would easily tower my petite 5"3 frame. I could tell by looking at his white shirt he would have an amazing body. He looked up at the board, and I realised he was Edward Cullen. Damn! "Cue blushing like a manic" I muttered. He sat down to my right and I turned and smiled, the temperature in my cheeks rising. He looked to me, and we looked into each others eyes. I was hit by a sudden lust for him, this amazing person, the beautiful man. Vain thoughts, I know but I couldn't help it. But when he looked at my, his eyes a shade of red, he clenched his fists and gave me an impossibly cold and hostile look, before turning his attention to the front, and tightened his posture. I was shocked, and let my hair drape, forming a shield between me and his still frame. I couldn't keep myself from glancing at him thought, he never glanced back though. He skin was tight over his knuckles and I felt like I'd hurt his feeling with my very presence. Way to go with the hot guy Bella....

I saw him once more, across the lunch hall. We had eye contact but he broke away faster than I did. He was sat with a group of 4 other impossible beautiful people. In anyones opinion they were beautiful. They were all pale, and all with the figures of models. There was a blonde, who was the most amazing looking person I'd ever set eyes on. She had long blonde hair which gently curled, get curly towards the bottom. The boy she was holding hands with was muscular, and looked like he could break her fragile hand. But his face didn't look frightening; the only way to describe it was, well, goofy. The other boy look quiet, he was concentrating on something, his eyes were like Edwards, but a little redder. Where did they get their contacts from?! And the last person was a small, pixy looking girl, who was still beautiful. She has black spiky hair, and was talking quickly to the blonde girl. I couldn't here what she was saying, and as I stared, the two girls both looked over to me. My cheeks went bright red, and I stopped staring at Edward and his puzzled expression.

"Hey, Ang. What's the deal with the new kids?" I asked, my voice trying to be normal.

"Not sure, but I can't decide which of the boys is best looking..." she replied. Trust her to say that.


	3. First Feelings

**A/N: Wow. Long time since I've last updated this story. However, I'm ready to go. Hope you like this guys + gals...**

The ride home was a drag. My mind kept contemplating the encounter I'd had with Edward Cullen. He'd seemed impossibly hostile towards me. _I'm a likeable person, _I thought. Why exactly did I repulse him? And why was I even this concerned? I tried a distraction. A mental distraction of course, careless driving was not something I pondered in. I pulled into the express store just inside of Forks. The walk around the overpriced shop would be a suitable distraction. And it was just Jake and I in the house tonight, and someone needed to cook. Or gather food, at least. I found some pizzas in the frozen section. My hand instantly froze as it grabbed the food. The freezer was icy. _Much like Mr Cullen's apparent disposition_, I sighed, and headed for the checkout.

Jake is three years older than myself, making him 20; yet he never seems to grow up. He works, he isn't a slacker, and he has his own aspirations, yet he still finds time in the day to steal the remote off me and tease as if we're 5 and 8 again.

We look nothing alike. Jake has Billy within him, long black hair; uncontrollable, yet loveable, and is a tall guy, eats like no tomorrow, yet burns it off in the walk to the fridge to get another helping. I have an even mix of my mother and father within me, yet with Jacob, he resembles nothing of great significance to my mother, physically. Yet, I believe Jake has my mother's personality- an over-bearing protection of me, needing to know every detail of my day; not in a general chatter fashion, but in a more wholly **has** to know basis. I'm much more like Charlie. I'm of little un-meaningful words, preferring to get to the points without the 'how-do'-you-do's'.

Therefore my encounter with Edward has altered my mood significantly, and I knew Jake would sense my uncertainty when I arrived. To some relief, he wasn't there- I had time to compose myself. But I was puzzled. He's always ready to pounce on my, ask me 20 questions about my day before deciding to turn some dodgy metal on full blast to interrupt my working schedule. I checked the clock. 5:35 pm. Pizza sounded difficult work, and I was due an appointment with my computer. Times like this called for a pop-tart; and we were in full stock.

Having jumped on the social networking bandwagon last December, it would be to over-estimate my enjoyment of them to say I was hooked. I had a Face book profile, that was enough. I rarely updated it, it didn't seem necessary. I was so intrigued by Edward (by now I had decided, in an out of character occurrence for me, was just a bit of a snob) that I decided to 'Facebook' him. You live a sad life if you search for someone you've just met, but I was instantly, if somewhat peculiarly, drawn to him, not even in a sexual sense, in a somewhat more interest based connection. He was something I needed to decipher. His un-called for actions had disrupted my normally calm interpretation of situations, fuelled by the fact he was a good looking guy. I clicked the small magnifying button, the symbol for search. Nothing. Nothing whatsoever. This guy has evidently not given in as easily as me then. Another thing to add to his impossible long list of amazingness- "is strong willed".


End file.
